


Evwen Gods Vwant Revwenge

by Painful_Panda



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, MS Paint Fan Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, An AU in an AU, Betrayal, Cronus has Anxiety, Damara is still pretty nice, F/F, F/M, Genocide Complex, Ghost Cronus, Latula has her sense of smell, M/M, Meenah is a bully, Meulin isn't deaf, Mituna never had the accident, Multi, Possible references to other fandoms, Pranking, Robot Kink, Spirit Fuckery, Spiritual Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: An AU where the alpha trolls live among humans and the game was never played.Beforus is destroyed, Cronus has been thoroughly traumatized, which leads to unfortunate events.// Discontinued \\\





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can, and I will.
> 
> I recommend reading a related work of mine, called Flesh and Tin.
> 
> These AUs will connect at some point.

You are now  **CRONUS AMPORA**.

 

And loneliness kills. Your beautiful homeworld, Beforus, was destined to be destroyed. Trolls evacuated, but not many made it to Earth. Some selfish older trolls took escape capsules. Some went together, like a family. You were possibly the last one to escape, because only a small pod remained. Your ancestor (whom you were actually very close with) said you should go, and leave him to die along with many others.

 

You couldn't. Stubborn you were. Refused to enter the pod, you promised to be with him, even in death. He didn't argue. But when you fell asleep...

 

He had carefully carried and placed you inside the escape pod. You wake up to the sound of loud rumbling. You looked out the small window. He sees you're awake, and waves you goodbye. His cape sways in the wind.

 

"VWAIT! DON'T LEAVWE ME!!"

 

You cried. That's something you don't usually do. Because you were always happy. Your ancestor always kept you protected, your seahorse taught you things. You were rich, gotten everything you've ever wanted just because of your blood. There was no one who'd you wished to be.

 

Now you wish to be your much younger self, watching TV, while your ancestor was busy serving the Empress, whom he had a deep love for.

 

Or maybe when he showed you cool "science" tricks with his wand, often bringing plants to life.

 

Or when he helped you prank the Captor family.

 

Memories. You won't have them with him anymore.

 

He looked what you say, "FUCKIN' AWVSOME". He wears black, violet, and gold armor with dark violet boots. His hair was mostly black, except for a big tuft of violet in the front. His eyes were old, tired, but full of wisdom. There were many golden rings with colorful gems on his fingers, sent from many who adored him. A fuchsia gem ring was on his left hand, third finger.

\---

_"Howv did you get so many girls to like you?"_

 

_"WWell, I don't just servve the Empress. I protect other trolls as wwell."_

 

_"From vwhat?" You'd ask, eating a whale cracker._

 

_"From the ones wwho wwant to harm us."_

 

_"You're so cool. Do you think I'll join the **8** **eforus Fleet** like you? And get many matesprits?!"_

 

_"Fuhuhu," He would laugh, rolling his eyes, "You'll be perfect for the fleet. But you don't need a matesprit. Not noww, anywways."_

 

_"8ut, Mituna has a matesprit! He asked her out before I could!"_

 

_"There are plenty of fish in the sea. Remember Meenah? WWhen you get old, she might be the one for you."_

 

_"I don't like her. She broke my guitar."_

 

_He takes a long sip of whiskey._

 

_"You'll understand, someday."_


	2. Chapter 2

_-BANG BANG BANG-_

 

“Is there someone in there?”

 

You wake up, eyes droop, drooling, and confused. “VWha…?”

 

“Oh god, another one. Do you think we should let it out?”

 

“What the fuck Jack?! Of course we should let it out! It probably has a family to go to!”

 

“Whoa Annie, chill out. I’m just making sure you’re on board with this, because this one might even kill us, just like the pink one!”

 

“I understand. Now hurry up and open it.”

 

-Clank clank-

 

“Huh, this is shut pretty tight, isn’t it?”

 

“Oh move over, I’ll do it.”

 

Annie pulls on the door, once, twice, then…

 

-Creeeeeaaaaak-

 

You’re fully awake now. A beam of bright light floods your sights, a whine escapes your mouth.

 

“Hey, are you okay? What’s your name?” Annie asks, helping you out the pod.

 

“You seriously think it’s gonna-”

 

“SHUT UP JACK.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Excuse him, he’s an asshole. I’m **Annie Engelhart** , and this is my assistant, **Jack Grimsted** .”

 

You stare at them for longer than you should. These are HUMANS. And they’re talking to you, not the other way around. The female has chestnut hair, freckles and blue eyes. The male had black hair, brown eyes and a dragon marking on his neck.

 

“… Hi…”

 

“Hello! What’s your name? Did you also come from… ‘Beforus’?”

 

**Beforus.**

 

Wait…

 

You look around, you’ve landed on a car. It’s wrecked.

 

“Pappy?!” You’re panicking, “PAPPY!!” It’s getting hard to breathe.

 

“Calm down! We’re not here to hurt you! Who’s Pappy? Is that your name? Are you Pap-”

 

She tries to put her hand on your head. You violently slapped it away.

 

“Pappy?! Nononono…Pappy you couldn’t…” Rage boils in your chest, “YOU… IDIOT!”

 

“Sorry to break your little whining fest, but we’re on a schedule.”

 

“Jack, stop being such an ASSHOLE. It’s clear he’s looking for someone.”

 

You get up, surprised that you aren’t blind yet by the burning sun.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

You look at Annie, who gives you a patient smile.

 

“It’s… Cronus.” You mumble.

 

“Oh! Like the Greek titan?!”

 

You tilt your head.

 

“Right, you must have a different history than us…”

 

“Oh my god, do you eat kids?” Jack joked, elbowing Annie as he laughed at his own joke.

 

You don’t like this guy very much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever been so scared, you nearly suffocated?

Sweeps pass by.

 

On this day, you officially turned 8 sweeps old.

 

And your friends had finally found you, living with a female human. They were disappointed in you, giving into their ways. The Renegade, (Kankri’s Ancestor) had kidnapped you on your wriggling day. Tied in a sack, you were taken into a building.

 

A hive, only a big number of trolls.

 

“O)( my cod, you found )(im! W)(ere t)(e GLUB was )(E?!”

 

You been untied and thrown onto the ground, “LIVING WITH A HUMAN GIRL. LOOK, HE EVEN DRESSES LIKE THEM, TOO! HE'S ALREADY MARRIED... TO A HUMAN!”

 

“Father, we have 6een 9ver this, wearing white d9es n9t always mean they get married.”

 

You crawl out and stare at everyone, shocked. It’s been two sweeps since you’ve seen them, and they look very different.

 

“Umm, 1s he just go1ng to be star1ng at us, or…?”

 

“(=^•ω•^=) < H33 H33, HEY AMPURRA! REMEMPURR ME? WE USED TO MAKE FUNNY KITTY DRAWINGS TOGETHER!”

 

You’ve been set onto the ground. Everyone huddles up to you, being in this state gives you an unwanted anxiety.

 

“Cr0nu5, 4r3 you 0k4y? It’s m3, Tun4!”

 

“Cronu5!!! H333y!!!”

 

“こんにちはクロナス。あなたは忙しそうでした。”

 

“Where have you 8een?! We’ve 8een searching for you everywhere!”

 

“MOTHERFUCKER! I'VE BEEN ASKING THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS FOR YOU!”

 

“8=D < Hello!”

 

“)(e)(e)(, are you scared?!”

 

“I think it’s better if we give Cro+nus so+me space.”

 

You’re having a hard time breathing. So many trolls are closing in, you start wheezing loudly.

 

“Cr0nu5…?”

 

You look around and spot an open window. Frantically, you jumped out into the dumpster below.


	4. Chapter 4

The cops had found you, covered in garage sludge. You were trying to find a way back home, and you’ve been tackled.

 

There’s a big discrimination against your kind. There are stores you’re not allowed to enter, bathrooms you can’t use, buses you can’t ride, crowds you can’t be with, hives you get kicked out of, ect. Most of the humans on this planet don’t respect you. Not even the police.

 

“Cronus!” Annie yelled for you, “There you are! Holy shit, what happened?!”

 

“This animal belongs to you?”

 

“He’s not an animal! But yes, he belongs to me.”

 

The tough man lets you go.

 

“What happened, Cronus?”

 

This is embarrassing. You get kidnapped, tackled, and insulted on your wriggling day. “Jerks happened…”

 

“Oh god. Let’s get you home and cleaned up. We can discuss this… Over cake!” She gives jazz hands, this is a desperate attempt to make you happy.

 

It works.

**_\---_ **

“Hey Lady Killer!” Jack said, holding a big gift bag, “Happy birthday!”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Lady Killer was a nickname you gotten after he caught you attempting to hit on someone. You got rejected, of course. He loved the effort, though. “I’ve gotten you a little something. Hope you like it.”

 

“Cool,” You say with a dull tone, “Thanks Jack. I’ll probably like it.” You pull the purple tissue paper, and peek inside.

 

“Cronus! Manners!”

 

“Annie, it’s chill.”

 

You take out at the leather jacket. Smells nice. But there was more. There was hair gel and a CD.

 

“Yeah, so I know you like that Harry Potter shit. But you’re too old for that. This is certain to get ALL the ladies.”

 

“You really think so?” You ask, admiring the jacket.

 

“Hell yeah! How do you think I got this fine-ass lady right here?”

 

“I’ll shove this candle up _your ass_.” She said, holding the candle that's shaped of the number eight.

 

“See, she loves me.”

 

You look at the cover some more. It’s a picture of a good looking man and a beautiful woman, the title says "Grease". “Hey An, can I-”

 

“Of course you can, it’s your birthday.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That poor scared cat.

“(=^•ω•^=) < OH MY GOODNESS, CRONUS?!”

 

You look up from your phone, eyes locking with the pretty olive-blood. Surprised, you were ready to make a run for it.

 

“(^•ω•^) < I WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE FUR YOU! (^•ω•^) < WAIT DON’T GO!!”

 

“VWhy the hell not?! You guys fuckin’ abducted me!”

 

“(^•ω•^) < I’M SORRY FUR THEM! (^•ω•^) < I’M SURE THEY DIDN’T MEAN TO SCARE YOU!”

 

“As if.”

 

“~(=^. .^) < DON’T BE THAT WAY! MAYBE IF WE GIVE YOU A PURROPER INTODUCTION, MAYBE YOU’LL THINK TWICE!”

 

You think about it, “Didn’t you hear me? I said no.”

 

She takes out her phone and texts someone. You try to run off, but she tackles you, making you drop your phone.

 

“(=`ω´=) < COME ON! JUST THIS ONE TIME!!”

 

“GET OFF ME!!”

 

“(^•ω•^) < IS THIS… (^?_?^) < HAIR GEL?!”

 

“Tun4! 1 h34r h3r ov3r h3r3!”

 

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_

 

Latula and Mituna run over to you.

 

“No!! STOP!!”

 

“Cr0nu5! Wh04, 8uddy! 570p 5cr34m1ng!”

 

You hid your face with your arms, refusing to answer Mituna’s questions.

 

“Com3 on, you’r3 m4k1ng th1s h4rd on yours3lf.”

 

“(=`ω´=) < HE’S WEARING HAIR GEL! (=`ω´=) < ISN’T THAT STRANGE?”

 

“1 7h0ugh7 h3 l00k3d d1ff3r3n7…”

 

“VWhy can’t you leavwe me alone?! You’vwe already ruined my other day, and nowv this?!”

 

“W3’r3 d01ng 7h15 f0r y0ur 0wn g00d! Y0u c4n’7 7ru5t 7h3 hum4n5!

 

“VWhy the hell not?!”

 

“7h3y’r3 us1ng y0u.”

 

You’ve heard enough bullshit for today. Rolling over and squishing Meulin, you try to make another run for it.

 

But there's FUCKING Kurloz. You back up.

 

“... Fine! VWhat do you vwant? Money? Food?!”

 

“W3 w4nt y0u t0 sp3nd 4t l3457 0n3 d4y w17h u5!”

 

Ugh.

 

You pout, “Alright, if it’ll get rid of you all.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Where the HELL were you?” Annie growled angrily as you close the door.

 

“Sorry, I vwas out. Didn’t I text you?”

 

“Yes, and I texted you back. You didn’t answer after that. Where did you go?! And why do you smell like cigarettes? Were you smoking?!”

 

“Chill out! No, I didn’t smoke shit. I vwas out vwith some friends.”

 

“Excuse me, did you just curse?”

 

“Sorry,” You roll your eyes, “I didn’t smoke anythin’.”

 

“Thank you. And what friends? You finally made friends??”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m so proud of you! Did you get their numbers?”

 

“Yeahhhhh…”

 

“Is that all you have to say?!”

 

“... Yeah.” You groan, walking to your room and locking it. The room’s a mess, and you get right to cleaning it.

 

_**\---** _

 

-Ding!-

 

Ugh. Just a few more minutes of sleep.

 

-DING! DING! DING!-

 

For fucks sake, you’ll never get sleep. You groan, get the covers off and look at your alarm clock.

 

**_5:37 AM_ **

 

Unlocking your cellphone, you see that Mituna had sent multiple texts to you.

 

 **terrifyingAnarchy [TA]** **began trolling** **caliginousArtist [CA]**

**TA: cr0**

**TA: cr0**

**TA: cr0!**

**TA: CR0NU5!**

**CA: vwhat the fuck do you vwant, it’s late.**

**TA: 0k4y 50, L47ul4 5ugg3573d w3 5h0uld h4ng 0u7 m0r3**

**TA: d0 y0u w4n7 70 h4ng w17h u5?**

**CA: if i say yes vwill you let me sleep?**

**TA: uh huh**

**CA: then sure.**

**CA: good night.**

**TA: w417 d0n7 y0u w4n7 70 74lk f0r 4 817?**

**TA: m4y83 v3n7 0u7 a80ut 53xu4l 73n510n**

**CA: i’m single.**

**CA: evwen if i had someone, i vwouldn’t vwant to talk about it.**

**TA: 0h**

**CA: if you vwant some porn to look at i knowv this great site!**

**CA:[[link]](https://m.youtube.com/?#/watch?v=Ivrrt6oYxxc)**

**TA: w0w 7h4nk5 cr0nu5!**

**TA: y0u g0 0n p0rnhu8?**

**CA: i’ll unblock you tomorrowv.**

 

 **caliginousArtist [CA]** **blocked** **terrifyingAnarchy [TA]**

 

_Amen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, oops.


	7. Chapter 7

You’ve spent a lot of your time with your old friends. They seem more nicer to you on Earth than they did on Beforus. You’ve truly admired Meenah’s rough nature and Latula’s “radical” ways. Amazing and truly beautiful ladies.

 

If only you had the courage to tell Meenah your feelings. But it’s hard. She brutal, she’ll never want to be in a quadrant with you.

 

That’s okay, you’ve learned to deal with that. But what if she did like you? What can you do? You’ve surely never been in a relationship like that with someone. Maybe a couple of kisses every now and then?

 

If Grease taught you anything, it’s surely not that. You’ve got to strive harder. Be stronger, don’t let anyone’s rude comments get to you. Break things once in awhile?

 

That’ll do it. And you’ve got to look cool. So you stole two of Jack’s cigarettes. Lit one, inhaled it. Never trying that again. Don’t quite understand how it makes you “cool”, but there are many things you don’t understand about human culture. You know enough however, that you wish to be one. You’ll truly understand them, maybe make some memes, attend school, ride buses without being glared at, maybe even be treated well among other ~~humans~~ people.

 

You ordered something from the bakery and now walking home, when a familiar friend runs up.

 

“9h, Cr9nus! There y9u are!”

 

“Hey Kanny.” You smile. He looks steamed up, ready to rant. At least you aren’t lonely, anymore.

 

“It’s Kankri, thank y9u. I just HAVE to tell y9u a69ut this pers9n I stumbled acr9ss 9n the su6way! They called me very TRIGGERING things, and I had t9 tag them ALL f9r him! I didn’t mean t9 hurt his feelings, 6ut I p9inted out his h9rri6le taste in fashi9n, he- 9h… Hell9 Dirk…”

 

“Sup.” The blonde, anime sunglass-wearing boy responds. You’re certain that Kankri has a thing for him.

 

Which is weird, you were sure he had his celibacy vow. Since you respect his vow, you refrained from touching him in any way, but instead flirted with him. He takes it as praise, but you do have to tag some trigger words.

 

“Excuse me Cr9nus,” Kankri shoves you gently aside, “S9, have y9u read my hand699k?”

 

“Yeeaaahh, I’ve read to about to… Section 176.”

 

“9h g99dness, y9u haven’t even reached t9 the trigger w9rd secti9n! This is the su6ject that we must talk a69ut! Let’s g9 t9 y9ur hive and read it 9ut.”

 

“Kankri, vwhat about me?”

 

“I’m s9rry Cr9nus, 6ut this is imp9rtant! Let’s g9, Strider.”

 

They leave you, alone on the street. It bums you out, but you’ve got other people you can talk to. You checked your receipt,

 

**_~CROCKER’S ROCKING BAKERY~_ **

**_WE HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE DAY!_ **

 

You’ve got the right price, so your day was going GREAT.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meenah talks to one of her friends

You are now **MEULIN LEIJON**. Someone is trying to get to you.

 

 **cruelConfectionery [CC]** **began trolling** **adorableCatastrophe [AC]**

**AC: (=^•ω•^=) < HEY M33NAH!**

**CC: )(ey lejayjay**

**CC: ive gotta sick plan to tell ya**

**CC: but you betta not tell ANYON-E**

**AC: (=^•ω•^=) < SQU33 WHAT IS IT?!**

**CC: im gonna go out wit)( cronus**

**AC: (=˙•˙=) < OHMYGOSHYOULIKEHIM?!**

**CC: s)(ell naw**

**CC: nobody can pay me enoug)( m$ney to go out wit)( t)(at pat)(etic mot)(aglubber**

**CC: we are gonna prank t)(e S)(IT outta )(im**

**AC: (^•o•^) < OOOOO! SOUNDS FUN! WHAT’S THE PLAN?**

**CC: ive got aranea up )(elpin**

**CC: i got her to get some buckets full of t)(at factory water**

**CC: and some dead fis)( too**

**CC: i need ya to s)(ow t)(is s)(it on instantjam**

**AC: (=^•ω•^=) < YOU MEAN THAT HUMAN SOCIAL MEDIA PLATFURRM?**

**CC: yea)(**

**CC: im gonna dump t)(is s)(it on )(im )(es gonna FR-EAK** ****

**AC: (=^•ω•^=) < I’M IN! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO DO IT?**

**CC: im gonna ask )(im out rig)(t now**

**CC: plannin on friday**

**CC: i know )(im well enoug)( t)(at )(e can neva turn me down**

**AC: (=^•ω•^=) < H33 H33, OKAY! I’LL BE SURE TO K33P MY CELLPHONE CHARGED!**

**CC: t)(anks fam**

**cruelConfectionery [CC]** **ceased trolling** **adorableCatastrophe [AC]**

 

This is going to be a funny prank. And you might even get some likes and followers along the way! You can’t wait!


	9. Chapter 9

You are now **CRONUS AMPORA**. It’s late. You’ve gotten a text, and now you’re going to answer it.

 

 **caliginousArtist [CA]** **began trolling** **cruelConfectionery [CC]**

 

**CA: hey meenah vwhat’cha need?**

**CC: cronus i )(ave sometfin IMPORTANT to tell ya**

**CA: alright, shoot.**

**CC: i**

**CC: im flus)(ed for ya**

 

You paused. Could this be a dream?? Meenah Peixes is admitting her FEELINGS toward you?!

 

There is a god, and he IS listening!!

 

**CA: oh cod…**

**CA: really?**

**CC: Y-EA)( R-E-ELY**

**CC: but we s)(ould go out first**

**CA: oh, sure!**

**CA: if that’s vwhat you’re really into.**

**CA: vwhich day?**

**CC: friday**

**CA: oh man**

**CA: i promised tuna to go try skateboardin vwith him.**

**CC: am i not more important t)(en ya stupid friends**

**CA: vwait, that’s not vwhat i meant!**

**CA: let me check in vwith him, first.**

**CC: fine**

 

 **caliginousArtist [CA]** **ceased trolling** **cruelConfectionery [CC]**

 

You tapped on Mituna’s username.

 

 **caliginousArtist [CA]** **unblocked** **terrifyingAnarchy [TA]**

 

 **caliginousArtist [CA]** **began trolling** **terrifyingAnarchy [TA]**

 

**CA: hey tuna.**

**TA: h3y cr0nu5**

**TA: r34dy f0r 0ur 5k473804rd1ng?**

**CA: umm, okay this is avwkvward…**

**CA: meenah asked me out.**

**CA: vwe’re goin somevwhere on friday.**

**CA: isn’t it okay if vwe can reschedule for saturday?**

**CA: annie is makin me attend church on sunday.**

**TA: WH04 WH04 Y0UR3 D17CH1NG M3 F0R A G1RL?!**

**TA: cr0 w3v3 b33n pl4nn1ng 7h15 f0r w33k5!**

**TA: 1 3v3n go7 7ul4 70 g0 50m3wh3r3 50 w3 c4n g0 4l0n3!**

**CA: i’m sorry!**

**TA: N0 Y0UR3 N07!!**

**TA: Y0UR3 4 53LF15H D0UCH3 84G!!**

**TA: Y0U 0NLY 7H1NK 480U7 Y0UR53LF!!**

**TA: DFNB ADBNAFBM.FKBMAFDB**

**CA: tuna calm dowvn!**

**TA: N0 1 C4N7**

**TA: Y0U KN0W WH47 CR0NU5**

**TA: G0 0U7 W17H M33N4H**

**TA: W3R3 N07 FR13ND5 ANYM0R3**

**TA: FUCK Y0U**

**CA: tuna vwait!!**

 

 **terrifyingAnarchy [TA]** **blocked** **caliginousArtist [CA]**

 

You feel… AWFUL. Well, it seems that you don’t have plans for Friday, anymore.

 

 **caliginousArtist [CA]** **began trolling** **cruelConfectionery [CC]**

 

**CC: well**

**CA: i’m free.**

**CC: awesome**

**CC: friday it is**

**CC: ill cras)( at your place at eig)(t**

**CC: bye 38D**

**CA: bye.**

 

 **caliginousArtist [CA]** **ceased trolling** **cruelConfectionery [CC]**

 

You go back to sleep with mixed feelings. You're probably going to regret doing that to Mituna, later.

 

_But you've finally scored with a Peixes! Pappy would be PROUD of you._

 

_8ut I'm not proud of myself._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

You found out why Annie was ignoring you.

 

Jack proposed to her. She was spending more time with him. She even found some money that you earned and spent it on her dates with him. You told her off on Thursday, she grounds you until she gets married.

 

She’s an unruly bitch who you often wished never found you. It goes the same way for Jack. Leather jackets, greasing your hair, looking like you're smoking in public? You’re sick of it. But you have to go through it, for your date.

 

Isn’t it obvious that you’re going to sneak out? Annie isn’t even your mother. She can’t just _ground_ you. She doesn’t even own you. Friday rolls around, Meenah waits for you outside the front yard. The two human love birds are in the bedroom, doing shit that god knows what. You exit the house through your bedroom window and fell into the bushes.

 

“)(oly s)(it! Nice one!”

 

“Thanks. Shall vwe?” You say, brushing the leaves off.

 

“Yea)(, let’s fuckin' do t)(is!”

 

She lets you hold her hand, you both walk and talk until you’ve arrived at your destination. You open the door for her, and got seated.

 

_Sheesh, this is gonna be expensivwe._

 

**_\---_ **

 

You are now **DAMARA MEGIDO**.

 

Everything sucks. You’ve found out your matesprit has been cheating on you with a HORSE MAN. Well, that’s what you call him. Anyways, you haven’t been taking it well, he broke up with you. It doesn’t help when Meenah keeps harassing you through social media. So to get away from all of that, you’ve went out to eat by yourself. It was lovely, until Meenah showed up. And she brought someone along, too! Oh? Cronus? Wait, they’re dating? Shit, you didn’t know this. They don’t notice you, but you watch them, talking and laughing. You can also see Meulin and Aranea hiding in the background, pretending to be waiters. This is quite confusing, but this place is an “Human and Troll restaurant” which DOES hire and serve other trolls.

 

You listen to them both, but can only catch a few words…

 

“… VIEWS…”

 

“… 8ucket dumping…”

 

“…Factory water…”

 

“… REALLY FUNNY…”

 

What? Time passes, Meenah excuses herself to the bathroom. Halfway there she screams, “NOW!!”

 

You watch in horror as Aranea picks up a bucket and dumps it onto Cronus’s head. He gasps as dark grey liquid sludge sprays everywhere, a dead fish bounces off his head. Meulin records all of this on her phone, giggling like an obnoxious school girl.


	11. Chapter 11

You are now **CRONUS AMPORA**.

 

And your life is going downhill. Grey shit is soaking into your clothes, Meulin is recording you, and everyone else…

 

They just laughed at you.

 

A feeling of sadness and embarrassment stabs you straight through the ~~blood pumper~~  heart. People, trolls, they pointed and laughed, taking pictures and screaming.

 

You’re truly pathetic.

 

Tears sting your eyes as you run to the door, desperately trying to pulling it open. It takes you a bit to realize that the door was a push from where you are. Meenah and Meulin howled loudly as they watched. Pushing the door and running out, you hide behind a dumpster, sobbing your eyes out.

 

_It hurts._

_She just tricked you._

_Wow_.

 

You go to your phone and dial Annie. The bitch doesn’t answer. Whatever. That’s fine, she’ll just give you more bull. Then you try Mituna. He’s still angry at you.

 

That’s fine.

 

You go on Social Media.

 

The video of you getting dunked on was getting very popular, and the comments on it are BAD.

 

You can never live through this. You’ll get crap from Annie, Mituna will tease you about it, and people will laugh. You've seen what happens to people who've been publicly embarrassed. They made fun at. Humans might dunk buckets on you and call you names.

 

Oh, how much you wished your ancestor was alive. He would give you hugs, maybe even cry along with you. 

 

But he's DEAD, and you're still breathing.

 

It's about time you'd change that.

 

Taking a deep breath, you walk to a building that you think is tall enough for you, and just waltz in. People scowl at you, while some hold their breaths. You smelled so bad.

 

"Sir, are you okay?" A young woman asks.

 

"I'm fine. Where are the elevators?"

 

She points at the direction they're at, you thank her and went in. Elevators are so confusing. You click on the highest one and wait.

 

_Are you seriously going to do this?_

 

_You're fucking crazy._

 

It's not that crazy. You're just going to make sure you'll never be tricked like this, ever again. Think of it like... Those stupid therapy exercises.

 

Top floor. You need to take the stairs to get on the roof. You take them.

 

It's chilly outside. And dark. But it has a perfect view of the entire city. Lights shine, cars drive, hookers are hanging about, trolls are walking around. This city is so pretty. You take your coat off, then your shoes. You climb over to the edge. The height from you to the bottom is far, and it makes you dizzy.

 

_**CC: i** _

_**CC: im flus)(ed for ya** _

 

_**TA: Y0UR3 4 53LF15H D0UCH3 84G!!** _

_**TA: Y0U 0NLY 7H1NK 480U7 Y0UR53LF!!** _

 

You take a deep breath. 

 

_I'm sorry, Tuna._

 

And jumped.

 

It's scary, but you just pretend it's your ancestor, tossing you up in the air and now you're just falling down into his loving arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy frick this feels long.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death.

You're now **DAMARA MEGIDO**.

 

")(u)(u)(u, t)(at was fuckin' awesome! Did you get t)(at all?!"

 

"(=^•ω•^=) < YES I DID! (=^•ω•^=) < SEE THIS, A LOT OF PEOPLE LOVED IT!"

 

"なんてこったい？あなたがやったことを理解していますか？"

 

"O)(, )(ey Dami! Did ya c)(eck out t)(is wicked s)(it we pulled off? )(A! W)(o am I kiddin, no one could ignore t)(at!"

 

"それはひどかった！どうやって自分と一緒に暮らすことができますか？"

 

"Sorry, I don't know what'c)(a talkin about!"

 

You scoffed as you grabbed your coat and ran out. It's stupid to think you'd find him quickly, but he couldn't have gotten far.

 

Little grey drops were left on the ground, a few were lilac colored too.

 

_Damn, he runs fast._

 

Just as you were about to give up and text him, you hear a loud, THUD in the dumpster near where you are. The lid closed along with whatever fell into it.

 

_This is a bad idea... You should go back._

 

You lift the lid anyways. You gasp at the awful stench. But the sight inside got you first.

 

There was Cronus, shoeless with a sharp rod-like object stabbed through his chest and back. Immediately, you grab your phone out of your coat pocket and dialed the emergency numbers.

 

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?"

 

"MY FRIEND. HE JUMP INTO DUMPSTER, I THINK HE DEAD-"

 

"Are you saying that your friend jumped into a dumpster, and he's dead?"

 

"HE TRY TO KILL HIMSELF. AM AT... ROBINSON HOTEL."

 

"Thank you, I'm sending help to you, right now."

 


	13. Chapter 13

_You're now **CRONUS AMPORA**._

 

_And a small version of your ancestor wants to touch your scars._

 

_"VWhat the fuck."_

 

_"Please?? Duuuualscarrrrrrr-" He rubs his wrists on your two scars._

 

_"Stop."_

 

_His golden eyes spark with excitement. Then he looks confused, "You're_ _not made of tin."_

 

_"Neither are you."_

 

_"Are you sleepin'?"_

 

_You try recall the events that happened hours ago. It's all fuzzy._

 

_"Maybe."_

 

_So, to try and remember, you walked to the red and blue flashing lights, listening to the sirens getting louder. People walk by, and phase right through you._

 

_"WWait for me!"_

 

_You still kept going until you've made it, a big crowd surrounds the dumpster. Two trolls caught your attention._

 

_"私はちょうど彼が落ちるのを聞いた！なぜ私は告発されていますか？"_

 

_The one male wearing a red sweater tried to comfort the female with sticks in her hair, "Shhh, n9 9ne is accusing y9u. I'm n9t accusing y9u. I kn9w y9u didn't d9 this." He comforts her by softly patting her back._

 

_"WWhat the hell happened here? It looks like a murder scene." Eridan says, looking around._

 

_Oh. You just remember, those two are Kankri and Damara. Eridan watches as your body is being dragged out of the dumpster. You'd be horrified at this, but the chill feeling of death calms you. It's cold._

 

_"Holy shit."_

 

_"Huh. Howv lovwely. Exactly vwhat I need to see."_

 

_"That makes a lot of sense!" He points at your face, "You're dead! I should'vve pieced that together. It wwas so obvvious!"_

 

_"VWhat gavwe it avway?"_

 

_"You look dead. Like you just climbed out of your gravve." He says, fixing his glasses on his face._

 

_"Ah." You snort, watching the humans take your corpse away. Kankri angrily yells into his phone._


	14. Chapter 14

“Meenah, what the hell did y9u d9?!”

 

“W)(at?”

 

“Damara t9ld me y9u pulled a nasty prank 9n Cr9nus.”

 

“O)(! Fu)(u)(u, ya didn’t see it?! It’s on Mewlin’s instantjam account!”

 

“I d9n’t have the patience t9 g9 get an acc9unt, s9 PLEASE just tell me what y9u did.”

 

“)(u)(u)(u, sorry Kankri! I asked out Cronus and got Aranea to dump a bucket of factory water on )(im!”

 

He pauses for a bit, before calmly talking back, “Cr9nus is dead.”

 

“... W)(AT?!”

 

Kankri sighs, “Just meet me at the p9lice station, 9r I swear t9 whatever religi9us figure y9u might 6elieve in, I will get my ancest9r t9 hunt y9u d9wn.”

 

Long silence. “Yea)(... A-Alrig)(t.” She hangs up.

 

_“…”_

 

_“VWonder vwhat’s that all about. Not.”_

 

_Eridan glares at you, “Aren’t you at least a bit concerned about howw you died?!”_

 

_“No.”_

 

_“WWhy the fuck not?”_

 

_“Because I’m dead, there’s really nothin’ I can do about it.”_

 

_“… Howw… is it like bein’ dead? I kinda forgot.”_

 

_“Hmm…” You think, “It’s cold. Calm. Painless. A bit loud, because of this city.”_

 

_“Ah. Can you float? Fly? Run really fast? OH CAN YOU EVVEN GO THROUGH WWALLS?!”_

 

_Can you fly? Nah, that’s stupid. Float? That’d be cool. You test it by jumping. You don't hit the ground._

 

 _“Cool. So you can float.” He waves his hand, “Death is ovverrated anywway. Tell me about your city_ _.”_ ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENGLAND IS MY CITY


	15. Chapter 15

_You float along with Eridan._

_“WWere you in a quadrant?”_

_“I doubt it.”_

_“That’s quite a shame.” He says._

_“VWhat about you?”_

_“Hmm, I wwas in a moirailship. WWith Feferi Peixes.”_

_“Nice.”_

_He takes a turn, walking to one of the city’s parks. His eyes light up at the pretty lights._

_“Ooo! Nevver seen any park like this before!”_

_It was your favorite park. You liked to walk around here with Kankri. At day, it's a full, big park. At night, it brighten the center of the city with beautiful colors._

 

_"Tally Park."_

 

_"WWhat?"_

 

_"It's called Tally Park."_

 

_"Oh. WWell, it's a great park! WWe should go here often."_

 

_"Sure. It's nice to talk to someone after death. In a nice place." You floated over to the swings, four in all, one broken. Eridan walks over and hops onto a swing._

 

_"Push me Cronus!" He chirped. You obeyed, cold and lifeless hands push his soft and light body. You're surprised that the swing moved with him,"Can you swwing me a bit higher?"_

 

_Pushed him a bit harder. Harder until he's off the ground._

 

"What the hell?!"

 

_You hear a man say. Eridan's swing and body hits you. It doesn't hurt._

 

_Which was okay, you guess._

 

_The man walks over and grabs the moving swing. Eridan falls off._

 

"Fucking wind. Scaring the shit out of me."

 

_"Eri?" You called out. You look around in the darkness. He disappeared. Fucking great._

 

_Loneliness settles in._

 

_"Shit."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> Get the reference?
> 
> No?
> 
> That's okay.

_You took a better look at the man._

_Well shoot, he isn’t even that old._

_He’s wearing a blue hoodie and a drunk demeanor._

 

“There you are! How many times have I told you not to run off like that?” A green hooded boy yelled, waving his hand over to lead two other boys.

 

“Wait, you’ve told me not to run off?” Blue Hood slurred, “Haha, I must’ve been hearing things.”

 

“That’s NOT funny. You had us worried SICK about you. Hell knows what could’ve happened if we weren’t here!  You could’ve gotten lost or worse, dead!”

 

“Actually, I could care less if he ended up dead on the street.” A red hooded boy said, scratching at the white patch on his face.

 

“Shut up.” Green Hood growled.

 

“I mean, it could really give this move a bit of a twist-”

 

_You pick up a pebble off the ground, surprised it didn’t phase through you, and threw it. Blue Hood lost his balance from the pebble and fell down._

 

“Fffff- Goddamnit stop it, Commie.”

 

“That wasn’t me. Must’ve been him.” Red Hood said, pointing at Purple Hood.

 

“No it wasn’t!” Purple Hood yelled, shaking as he looked everywhere.

 

_Green Hood looks around._

 

“Well, nobody else is here but us. Sorry, It has to be you.”

 

“Ugh, always blame it on the guy who wears red! Because he believes in the devil-”

 

_Red Hood keeps talking, but you pay most of your attention on the drunk one, who seems to be staring right at you. With those, unnatural eyes._

 

“Hey, you guys see that?”

 

“See what, your failures?” Red Hood laughed taking out a cigarette and lighting it up.

 

“Stop being so rude!”

 

_Blue Hood crawls right to you looking at your eyes._

 

“Lame.”

 

“Guys, I think we should head out. I don’t feel safe here…”

 

“Stop being such a little baby, and be a soldier!”

 

_You kneel down, Blue Hood still looks at you._

 

“Yo.”

 

_You shoved your hand in his eye. He makes a loud noise._

 

“Oh sh- Let’s get you back to bed. No more drinking, got it?” Green Hood gasped, helping his friend up.

 

“Nooo-” Blue Hood moaned, sobbing uncontrollably, “You know I can’t *hic* do thaaaat…”

 

“We’re going to get you professional help. Let’s go.”

 

_These guys seemed interesting. You’re going to follow them for a bit._

 

_And you do._

 

“Guys, don’t you all have a feeling of being watched?” Purple Hood asked.

 

“Shut up and walk. Nobody cares, we just want to sleep.”

 

_Poor guy._


	17. Chapter 17

_Honestly, it feels wrong to be looking into lives of random strangers. But, you just pretend it's some kind of TV show, a pretty interesting one, at that._

 

"Go. To. Bed."

 

"I can't do that when there's this freaky ghost thing staring at you!"

 

Green rolls his eye and goes into his room, "What does it look like?"

 

Blue flailed his arms about, trying to explain, "It looks grey, tall, it has long, bended candy corn horns-"

 

"Oh silly," Green interrupted him, "Those are the trolls. Yeah, I forgot to mention that. God, you get so drunk to miss this."

 

"What the fuck is a troll?"

 

"Okay, so they're this weird alien race. They're just as civil as us, people, so they get to live here. I'd be carefully if I were you. Some of them have magic."

 

"Yeah, I get that. But there's one in my ro-"

 

He turns around and looks at you. "FUCK-"

 

"Yeah, you're still drunk. Go to bed."

 

"But-"

 

_You watch as Green pushes Blue out of his room and lock his door._

 

"We'll talk in the morning!"

 

_You go to Blue. He simply looks at you and goes off to bed._

 

_You're going to take notes on them. First thing in the morning. For now, you just float around, exploring their home. There were boxes everywhere, their rooms are empty, except for their beds. You assume that they just moved in. A fridge full of cola. Yikes. A robotic arm in one of the boxes. Weird._

 

_You'll just chill out on their boxes and wait for morning._

 

_How fun._


	18. Chapter 18

"WHY D1D Y0U D0 17, Y0U 817CH?!"

 

You're now  **KANKRI VANTAS**.

 

"Mituna, calm d9wn..."

 

"N0! H0w fuck1ng d4r3 sh3?!"

 

"This w9n't g9 anywhere. H9ld the angry c9mments-"

 

Mituna pushes you away and walks straight to Meenah, who's talking to Aranea. He steps right in front of her...

 

"W)(at's your deal, Tuna?"

 

And grabs her by the hair...

 

"ACK! L-ET GO OF MY )(AIR-"

 

And pulled her down to her knees.

 

"7H15.. 15 4LL Y0UR F4UL7! H3 W0ULD'V3 833N AL1V3, W17H M3!"

 

"Mituna, en9ugh!" You yell at him, pulling him away from Meenah. Again, he shoves you away and kicks her, mustard tears dripping down his cheeks.

 

"十分な！"

 

Everyone's head, including yours, snapped to Damara.

 

"それをやめなさい。これはどこにも行きません。"

 

"... WH47 4M 1 G01NG 70 D0? H3 W45 MY FR13ND! W3 H4D PL4NS 70 G0 0U7, AND 5H3 A5K5 H1M 0U7, 0NLY T0 D13 83CAU53 YOU TR1GG3R3D H1M!"

 

"Triggered?" You say, staring at Meenah with a big smile.

 

"O)( s)(it."


	19. Chapter 19

“So, what’s your deal?” Blue says, walking into the kitchen.

 

_ You have been passed to  _ **_CRONUS AMPORA_ ** _. _

 

_ “Excuse me?” You ask. _

 

“You. What’s your deal? Why are you stalking us?”

 

_ “… VWell, you all interest me.” _

 

“Yeah I get that,” He groans, pulling a bowl out of a box and milk out of a black fridge, “But, can you go bug other people? We just moved into this fucking shitty-ass building only to find out it’s haunted.”

 

_ “It’s not haunted. Honestly, I vwould rather haunt a hotel.” _

 

_ He sat down with his bowl and milk, only to realize something was missing. _

 

“Shit, where’s the cereal? AH FUCK,” He cursed loudly, “Which box did we put it in…?” 

 

_ “I can get it, if you’d like.” _

 

“Huh, as if a ghost can get-”

 

_ You remembered which box it was in, and opened it to grab the pack of stale cereal.  _

 

_ “Here you go,” You said, casually tossing it to Blue, it falls short and falls into his bowl, “And I’ll havwe you knowv, I can pick up your ass and send you awvay.” _

 

He serves himself his breakfast, “I got ya.”

 

_ “So, you’re not gonna threaten to get an exorcist or somethin’ like that?” _

 

“Nah. You seem okay, I guess. Just don’t touch my shit.”

 

_ “Alright.” _

 

“Umm, who are you talking to?” Purple Hood says, poking his head out of a corner.

 

“To myself.”

 

“Okay…? Do we need to get you help??”

 

“I don’t know, do I need to punch your teeth out?”

 

“Noooooo.” Purple mumbles, as he just goes back to his room.

 

_ “He seems nice.” _


	20. Chapter 20

_Time passes._

 

_You watch silently, as the rest of the group wakes up much later._

 

"Which one of you, dick sucking homosexuals, opened a can of cola without my consent?!"

 

They all point at Purple Hood. Green Hood sighs.

 

"I'll let you off with a warning. Don't. Drink. My. Fucking. Cola."

 

Purple was about to protest, but stopped, "I'm sorry."

 

"Are you going to finish it?"

 

"Umm... No?"

 

"Then I hope you don't mind if I finished it for you..." Green says, chugging the entire thing, sloppily.

 

_Everyone gagged except Red. He just looks hungrily at Green, licking his lips. You remembered, it was the same look Kankri has when Dirk works out._

 

_You wished to understand why people do that._

 

"Mmm... Wait, why are you all staring at me like that? I wouldn't let a can of cola be wasted!"

 

"Gross."

 

"Do it again," Red said suddenly. Huh. He has a strange accent. You took a note.

 

_ Red One has an accent. _

 

"Please go jerk off to something else that ISN'T me."

 

_ He's probably gay. (Not sure yet??) _

 

 

"Sorry."

 

"Control your goddamn boner."

 

_You snort. The room went silent._

 

"D-Did you hear that?"

 

"... It's probably Ringo. You know how he is."

 

"Oh. Right."

 

_You pretty much sit through their morning, until they start making plans._

 

"How about the bowling alley?" Red suggests.

 

"Remember how Tom cried when he saw the bowling balls?"

 

_ 8lue One's name is Tom. _

 

"Fishing sounds fun." Tom groaned.

 

"You got our fishing license taken away because of your harpoon gun!"

 

"How about the park?" Purple suggests.

 

"Tord might kidnap the children."

 

"I won't this time! I proooomise."

 

_Red One's name is Tord._

 

"For fucks sake. Fine. We'll go to the park. Tom, you're in charge of Tord for the entirety of the park time. If you see him luring a kid somewhere, you have permission to harpoon him."

 

"Hella sweet."

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

_You've spent a lot of your time with these individuals. Tom was your favorite. You often scared his friends, until they eventually found out about you._

 

_They didn't mind a ghost in their living space, surprisingly._

 

_But like many things, it wasn't going to last forever._

 

"あら！"

 

_Sounds familiar._

 

"あなたは私の友達ですか？"

 

"Umm, excuse me?" Tom asks, confused to see a troll speaking to him, worse, in a language he doesn't understand.

 

"友人！私の友人！"

 

"You gee... What? I'm sorry, I don't speak alien."

 

_Damara angrily stomps her feet as she pointed at you._

 

"私の友人！彼はあなたの隣に浮いている！"

 

_He just covers up for you, saying he doesn't see anything._

 

"あなたが彼を見ることができます。私には嘘をつけないでください。"

 

"Seriously, lady. I don't know what you're saying. I really have to catch up to my friends."

 

"いいえ！" She grabs him by the wrist and pulled him away. He could've easily gotten himself free, but he seems shocked about what is happening.

 

"Let me go."

 

" _Give it up. She knowvs me._ "

 

He yanks his arm back, rubbing his wrist.

 

" _Damara_."

 

"こんにちは。"

 

" _VWhat do you vwant?"_

 

"私はあなたが帰る必要があります。私と一緒に。あなたの友人は彼らの目を叫んでいます。"

 

" _8ut vwhy?! Don't you knowv vwhat those bitches did to me?!"_

 

"私は実際にやっている。しかし、私たちはあなたを戻す必要があります。私たちはそれを整理する必要があります。"


	22. Chapter 22

**civilizedGratitude [CG] began trolling** **cruelConfectionery [CC]**

 

**CG: Meenah.**

**CG: Meenah, please listen t9 me this 9nce.**

**CC: yea)( w)(at you want**

**CG: She f9und him.**

**CC: w)(o**

**CG: Damara f9und Cr9nus.**

**CC: but t)(at mot)(aglubber is dead**

**CG: D9 y9u 6elieve in gh9sts?**

**CC: s)(ell no**

**CC: t)(ats for little wrigglers**

**CG: Damara can see the dead.**

**CG: She is 6ringing Cr9nus.**

**CG: When they are here, I want y9u to ap9l9gize t9 Cr9nus.**

**CC: w)(y s)(ould i**

**CG: Because y9u have pushed him t9 suicide.**

**CG: L9gical reas9ns.**

**CC: ug)( yea)( okay**

**CG: Y9u kn9w, y9u s9und c9mpletely unaffected 6y his death.**

**CG: I am SICK and TIRED 6y this careless attitude 9f y9urs.**

**CG: It seems that I will have t9 treat y9u in the exact way.**

**CG: May6e w9rse.**

**CC: w)(at are you on about**

**CG: I'm g9ing 9n a69ut h9w ANN9YING y9ur attitude is, m9therglu66er.**

 

****civilizedGratitude [CG] ceased trolling** **cruelConfectionery [CC]** **


	23. Chapter 23

**terrifyingAnarchy [TA] un** **blocked**   **caliginousArtist [CA]**

 

**terrifyingAnarchy [TA] began trolling **caliginousArtist [CA]****

 

****TA: cr0nu5?** **

****TA: k4nkr1 t0ld m3 y0u'r3 571ll w17h u5** **

****CA: good day.** **

****CA: lovwely vweather vwe're havwing.** **

****TA: 0H MY G0D** **

**CA: vwhat?**

**TA: y0u r35p0n3d!**

**TA: 4r3 y0u 0k4y?**

**CA: i'm dead.**

**CA: i don't understand if this is being okay.**

**TA: 0h y34h 1 kn0w 7h47**

**TA: h0w d0 y0u f33l?**

**CA: dead.**

**TA: h4h4?**

**CA: i'm not joking.**

**CA: but if you want a brief answver, here i go.**

**CA: i feel cold, light, and painless.**

**TA: 0h...**

**CA: yeah.**

**TA: 47 l3457 y0u d1dn'7 l34v3 u5!**

**CA: i didn't stay for you.**

**CA: i didn't vwant to be on this bus, going to your hiwve.**

**CA: you all are dead to me.**

**TA: cr0nu5...**

**CA: i only came because this Damara vwants me to.**

**CA: barely remember her, but i think i can trust her.**

**TA: 4nd m3?**

**CA: vwho are you?**

 

**terrifyingAnarchy [TA] ceased trolling **caliginousArtist [CA]****

 

_****"vwhat a prick."_


	24. Chapter 24

_"Damara."_

 

"はい？"

 

_"I don't think I can forgivwe them. I'm still a bit... Upset. I don't enjoy being dead."_

 

"わかります。しかし、寛容は恨みで生きるよりも優れています。"

 

_"Hmm... I guess. Maybe vwhen I hear her apology, I'll feel better."_

 

The bus stopped, "Now get out, you filthy animals!"

 

_All the trolls grumble as they headed out the bus._

 

"ピンクグラスの家を探す。私の家も赤です。"

 

_Cronus floated up and saw the house she described. But still then, he floats back down and caught up with Damara._

 

"何してるの？あなたは私より早く家に帰ることができます。"

 

_"I don't vwant to leavwe your side."_

 

_Damara blushed a little bit before continuing the trail to her hive. Cronus takes a better look at her. She looked so pretty, her red outfit wasn't showing off much, long red skirt with long white socks and black shoes. Her hair is down, hiding a bit of her face. With maroon tinted eyes and red makeup, she walked with a bit of grace. The dead highblood couldn't help but stare at the beautiful, living, lowblooded troll before him._

 

_Here it was. Her hive. It looked cuter up close. A dark red house with pink windows, a brighter red roof, and a nice cherry blossom tree that had small bird houses and bird feeders._

 

_"8eautiful place you got here."_

 

"ありがとうございました。最高の部分は、私はゲストを持っています。"

 

_She unlocked the door, and went inside. The room was filled with ~~old trolls who you assume are your friends~~ your old friends. _

 

"L9vely Damara, is Cr9nus ar9und?" Kankri asked.

 

She nods, "しかし、私はあなたが彼を見ることができないと確信しています。おそらくあなたはあなたのデバイスを使用することができます。"

 

_Kankri takes his boring red cellphone out, and texted Cronus._

 

****civilizedGratitude [CG] began trolling** **caliginousArtist [CA]** **

 

****CG: Cr9nus?** **

****CA: greetings.** **

 

_The nubby horned troll almost gasped._

 

**CG: 9h my g99dness.**

**CG: Cr9nus, are y9u 9kay?**

**CA: vwhy are there so many of you asking that same question?**

**CA: i'm DEAD.**

**CA: i'm not okay.**

**CG: I understand, please kn9w it was n9t my intenti9n t9 trigger y9u**

**CA: vwhat.**

**CA: nevwermind i don't care.**

 

****cruelConfectionery [CC] joined civilizedGratitude [CG] and trolling** **caliginousArtist [CA]** **

 

****CC: )(ey are my glubbin messages finally getting t)(roug)(** **

**CG: #UnderwaterSwearing**

**CA: vwho are you again?**

**CC: oh my cod )(e doesnt even remember me lol**

**CG: She is Meenah.**

 

_Cronus paused before responding. Meenah._

 

**CA: ah.**

**CA: i do remember nowv.**

**CA: i havwe a little surprise for you.**

**CA: just because i lovwe you so much.**

 

_With a smirk and a snap of his fingers, Meenah's shellphone exploded._

 

****cruelConfectionery [CC] had self destructed** **

 

"W)(at t)(e fuck?!" The highblood screamed, dropping her now useless phone.

 

_"Fuck you. Nowv vwe're evwen."_


	25. Chapter 25

"MEENAH!! I've t9ld y9u-"

 

"S)(ell no! My glubbin' p)(one is broken, and you still want me to apologize to t)(at sad mot)(erglubber? )(e can go to )(ell for all I care!"

 

_"I'm already in hell. VWhy did I think this vwas a good idea?"_

 

"残してはいけません。あなたは彼らにチャンスを与えていない。"

 

_"I am wvery damn impatient. I don't vwant to vwaste my damn death on them."_

 

"...しかし、あなたは私のために滞在できますか？"

 

_Cronus paused as his blank eyes looked into her beautiful ones. So full of life and slight remorse._

 

_"VWhy do you make this so hard for me?" He tries to settle on the empty space of her couch, grumbling to himself._

 

_Damara smiles, her rosy lips made the dead troll blush._

 

_Damn, she was so beautiful._

 

"KANKRI?"

 

"Yes, Damara?"

 

"代わりに、他の人に彼に書いてもらう。"

 

Confused, he signalled Meulin to text.

 

****adorableCatastrophe** [AC] began trolling  **caliginousArtist [CA]****

 

****AC: ~(=^. .^) < CURRONUS.** **

****AC: ~(=^. .^) < OH MY GOODNESS, THIS IS SO AWKWARD...** **

**CA: i had just realized my little trolling name is like yours, only backvwards.**

**CA: isn't that cute?**

**AC: ~(=^. .^) < OH! YES IT IS! I'VE NEVFUR REALIZED THAT!**

**CA: and your little trolling name is cute.**

**CA: vwell actually, you're cute in general.**

 

Meulin looked up from her phone and looked around.

 

"(=^ω^=) < I THINK HE'S FLIRTING WITH ME!"

 

**CA: i'm just being honest vwith you.**

 

"(=^ω^=) < OOOH! THANK YOU!!!"

 

"May6e Cr9nus d9esn't remem6er EVERYTHING. We sh9uld keep it at that. It's getting late, we sh9uld start heading 9ut f9r 9ur daily rituals."

 

Everyone mumbles in agreement.

 

"Aww come on, )(e can forgive )(er, but not me?"

 

_"Can someone shut her up before I can?"_


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of a time skip.

"Dirk, what's the big surprise y9u want t9 sh9w me?"

 

"I'll get it ready, close your eyes."

 

Kankri obeyed, covering his eyes with his hands. 

 

...

 

..

 

"Okay, now look."

 

The mutant put his hands down and the first thing he looked at, was the robot that looked just like the mutant's crush.

 

"9h my! What a l9vely thing. What d9es it d9?"

 

Dirk went to explain it, even getting the robot to text Kankri without a device in hand.

 

"Very nice. I've never seen anything like it! What else d9es it d9?"

 

"I also made him able to swim underwater! So he can swim like the two of your... Fish friends."

 

"Umm, we 9nly have 9ne seadweller."

 

"Really? What happened to the other one?"

 

"He's dead. C9mmitted suicide..." Kankri looked down, still a bit sad about what happened.

 

"... Oh. Sorry I asked."

 

"It's 9kay, and 6esides, we still have him as a gh9st! He's really well 6ehaved, h9nest, and let's n9t f9rget-"

 

"Whoa, let me stop you there before you start rambling. You've got a ghost friend? Wow."

 

"D9 y9u n9t 6elieve in gh9sts? They're very real."

 

"It's not that. I was thinking... He would be great for the experiment I'm working on."

 

Kankri paused, wondering, "Can y9u explain it?"

 

"It's pretty easy, really. A ghost can possess anything, even a living person. If it wanted to."

 

"That's strange. He always c9mplains a69ut 6eing dead... I w9uld expect him t9 p9ssess s9me9ne."

 

"Maybe your friend respects the others too much, to do so. Anyways, if your ghost friend is up for it, he can possess one of my bots. Maybe even keep it, if he feels comfortable in it. But I'll have to study him before he can go out in the public."

 

"... That s9unds like a great idea! I'll text him right n9w!"

 

****civilizedGratitude [CG] began trolling**   **caliginousArtist [CA]****

 

****CA: greetings kankri.** **

****CG: Hell9, Cr9nus.** **

****CG: I've g9t a little pr9p9sal f9r y9u.** **

****CA: i'm flattered, but don't you havwe a someone else?** **

****CA: plus, i don't think i'm ready for that kind of commitment.** **

****CA: because you can't marry a ghost.** **

****CG: N9t that kind 9f pr9p9sal.** **

****CG: D9 y9u want t9 6e alive again?** **

****CA: of course.** **

****CG: Dirk and I can help y9u with that.** **

****CG: He can make a r969t 69dy f9r y9u.** **

**CA: and i possess it, and that's it?**

**CA: there must be a catch.**

**CG: Well, Dirk will have t9 test y9u a 6it.**

**CA: ...**

**CA: yeah alright i'm up for it.**

**CA: let me just tell damara and some other people.**

**CG: Great, I'll let Dirk kn9w.**

**CA: thank you, kankri.**

**CG: N9 pr96lem.**

 

****civilizedGratitude [CG] ceased trolling**   **caliginousArtist [CA]****


	27. Chapter 27

**CRONUS AMPORA.**

 

_You float around, bored. Then you remember something._

 

_It's not that important, but whatever._

 

****caliginousArtist [CA] began trolling giantRobot [GR]** **

 

****GR: Umm** **

****GR: Who are you** **

****CA: apologizes, are you tom?** **

****GR: Hell no** **

****GR: Why would you want to know** **

****CA: let me take a second to guess vwho you are** **

****CA: tord.** **

****GR: Who the fuck are you** **

****CA: ghost alien vwith the harry potter fanfiction** **

****GR: Oh hey hows it been** **

****CA: dead** **

****GR: Oh** **

****CA: vwheres tom** **

****GR: I think hes blackSmirnoff** **

****GR: Maybe maybe not I never check** **

****CA: thanks.** **

 

****caliginousArtist [CA] ceased trolling giantRobot [GR]** **

 

****caliginousArtist [CA] began trolling blackSmirnoff [BS]** **

 

**BS: wat**

**CA: greetings.**

**BS: who tf r u**

**CA: cronus, remember?**

**BS: omg do you eat bbs**

**CA: excuse me?**

**BS: *babbies**

**CA: *babies.**

**CA: and no, i don't.**

**BS: o**

**BS: im srry am i suppose t know u**

**CA: siiiigh**

**CA: i'm the gay wversion of casper the friendly ghost.**

**BS: o u**

**BS: lol srry hey cro how r u**

**CA: dead.**

**BS: sound fun lol**

**CA: yeah, so fucking fun.**

**CA: i'm taking a vwild guess that you're drunk.**

**BS: lol no**

**CA: the term 'lol' is ovwerused.**

**CA: and it's wvery clear that you are.**

**CA: before i leavwe you for good i havwe to say...**

**CA: i'm getting a wvessel, and i guess i'll stop seeing you and the others.**

**CA: goodbye, old friend.**

 

****caliginousArtist [CA] ceased trolling blackSmirnoff [BS]** **

 

****caliginousArtist [CA] began trolling colaLover [CL]** **

 

****CA: tom is drunk again.** **

****CA: go check on him, please.** **

 

****caliginousArtist [CA] ceased trolling colaLover [CL]** **

 

****CL: Wait,** **

****CL: What?!** **

****CL: How did you know about Tom?!** **

 

_Your work here, is done. Now you just have to tell Damara._


	28. Chapter 28

“Cr9nus, please d9n’t 6l9w up any9ne’s ph9ne this time.”

 

**CA: yeah, yeah.** ****

**CA: that vwas just one time.**

 

“I kn9w, 6ut it’s very triggering! Y9u might kill s9me9ne!”

 

“Uhh… Who are you talking to?”

 

“9h!” Kankri gasped, “I f9rg9t t9 tell y9u! Cr9nus is here!”

 

“Oh. Hey.” Dirk said, waving at nothing.

 

“ _ Cool. _ ” Cronus greeted, waving back at him

 

“S9, is the r969t ready?

 

“Yeah, follow me.”

 

<\^/>

 

“W9w! It l99ks s9 cl9se like him,” Kankri holds out his phone, a picture of lively Cronus was on the screen, “Even t9 the hair! I l9ve it. D9 y9u, Cr9nus?”

 

**CA: it’s perfect.**

**CA: but the hair gel isn’t permanent, is it?**

 

Dirk read the texts.

 

“Nah. Wouldn’t want to spoil you.”

 

**CA: thanks.**

 

“S9, are y9u ready t9 live again?”

 

**CA: heck yeah**

**CA: #trigger vwarning**

 

“Alright. It’s all yours.”

 

**CA: uhh…**

**CA: can i get some time alone?**

**CA: please?**

 

“If y9u want, Cr9nus. C9me 9n Dirk, he wants a 6it 9f privacy.”

 

“Why does a ghost want p-”

 

“Let’s n9t judge.”

 

The two boys left, the dead seadweller looks at the empty, metal shell.

 

“ _ VWell. I guess this is it, _ ” Cronus sighed, “ _ Mayb-” _

 

_ “Dualscar! _ ”

 

The dead troll turned his head. Eridan. 

 

“ _ Hey paps, vwhat’s up? It’s been a long time. _ ”

 

“ _ Yeah, I knoww. This nap ain’t gonna last long, anywways. _ ”

 

Cronus held his arms out, letting the small version of his ancestor run in for a hug.

 

“ _ You’vve found a vvessel already. VVery impressivve, it looks really cool.” _

 

“ _ I guess. 8ut it’s my time. I don’t think I’ll see you again.” _

 

“ _ Eh. Go for it. Good luck.” _

 

Just as Cronus blinked, Eridan was gone. He turned his head back to the robot, staring into it’s lifeless eyes. 

 

_ 8ut it’s my time. MY time. _

 

And entered the robot, painfully before somehow passing out.

 

Such a great start.


	29. Chapter 29

“Is he alright?”

 

“He’ll be fine. I think we’re making process.”

 

Everything feels heavy. Something seems to be dragging you away.

 

“Are th9se n9ises n9rmal?”

 

“Why are you so worried? I’ve got everything under control, just don’t drop him.”

 

You’re tired. Pretty cranky too. Your eyes flash up as you used up what little strength you had to look at these two boys.

 

“VWh-hat’s hap-pen-ing?”

 

Kankri looks, “Cr9nus, y9u’re awake!”

 

“Pu-t m-e t-he fu-ck do-wn.”

 

Confused, the mutant looked at the human.

 

“No can do, buddy. I’ve got to study you, first.”

 

You growl, “L-et me GO-OOO!”

 

“Calm down, you’re making this difficult for us.”

 

“Yo-u vwa-nt diffi-cult? I’ll giv-we yo-u diff-icul-t!” You screamed, flailing and kicking at them. They let go, with a sudden jolt of electricity, you scrambled away onto your hands and feet.

 

“Ah shit,” Dirk groaned, “Catch that idiot before he reaches outside-!”

 

Kankri was fast, but you were faster. You knocked over many things, trying to go somewhere. But where?

 

“CR9NUS!”

 

_Run, run, run!_

 

Too impatient to unlock the door, you sprung up and crashed through a window, shards of glass splayed everywhere. You still kept running like an animal.

 

<\^/>

 

**CG: Cr9nus?**

**CG: Where are y9u?**

 

-Beep! Beep!-

 

“GET OFF THE ROAD, YOU ANIMAL!”

 

You still keep running. Running until you reach a familiar area.

 

The Trollian Town.

 

It’s kind of pretty here. The nice sun is out, lots of trolls were out visiting each others like humans. They all walked on two legs, so you tried to get up and act casual.

 

“Heeey! Cute coztume, what’z da occazion?” A female troll says, walking up and giving a friendly smile.

 

“8e-ing ali-vwe.”

 

“... Oh. Well, ya look cute in dat coztume! Ya want to come dance at da plaza?”

 

“Dan-ce?”

 

“Oh my jevuz, ya’ve got to zee it! Want me to zhow ya?”

 

“Uhh, su-re?”

 

The female troll grabbed your metal hand and pulled you away, taking you into the plaza.

 

“We hozt theze kindz of thingz, because they are fun! I bet ya’re a hit with da crowd!”

 

“N-ot rea-lly.”

 

“Tiz’ a zhame, really. Ya look like da life of da party!”

 

You take a better look at her. A bit short, short black hair with a small strip of a bluish purple color. She wore glasses, and had one strange left eye. Not quite fat, but not skinny either.

 

“Here we are! Now go, DANCE!”

 

Loud music was playing as many trolls danced in groups.

 

“I’ll be ya partner, if ya like.”

 

“Umm… Ssssure. Teach me howv to dance.”


End file.
